ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 558 (12th June 1990)
Plot Sharon and Simon prepare for another meeting with the brewery. Shireen remains upset over Jabbar. Sufia tells Shireen that she and Ashraf have decided it would be best if they all moved to Bristol. Shireen visits Diane, who devises a plan. Charlie tries to convince Dot to be checked over by Dr. Legg; Dot tells Charlie she wants him to disappear so he says he will once she has seen Dr. Legg. Pat gives Cindy a stern warning when she turns up at The Vic in search of Simon. At the interview, Sharon and Simon are told they stand a better chance with the brewery if they are married and have the business under both their names. Sharon tells the interviewers that her and Simon are marrying in the autumn. Dot almost visits Dr. Legg but decides against it when she gets to the surgery. Kathy, Pete and Big Ron visit Michelle at work so that they can rummage through the files to find out what is happening to Turpin Road. Shireen secretly meets Jabbar at the allotments and tells him about her news. Jabbar promises her distance will not affect their love for each other. Diane invites another homeless woman, Ruth, into the B&B. Charlie leaves Dot's house and Nick offers to cook a shepherd's pie for them both. Dot goes to lie down; once Nick is alone he pulls out some tablets from his bag. Simon tells Sharon they will marry when he is good and ready. Nick makes a candlelit dinner for him and Dot. He tells her he may not be staying around much longer. Dot tells Nick she is going to prove Charlie and Ethel wrong about their suspicions, as she prepares to tuck in to the poisoned meal. Cast Regular cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sufia - Rani Singh *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Ricky - Sid Owen *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mr Etheridge - David Ellison *Lesley - Judi Lamb *Jabbar - Gordon Warnecke *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Stuart Kendle - Mark Sproston *Big Ron - Ron Tarr *Avis - Annie Leon *Ruth - Kathleen Bidmead Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen and dining room *25 Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen *Walford Allotments - Allotment *Council building - Planning department, other room and hallway *Luxford & Copley brewery boardroom Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Sharon and Wicksy's future hangs in the balance and, if Charlie Cotton is right, so does Dot's life. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,330,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes